Ignorance
by Live-Laugh-Love-Peace
Summary: Just a song-fic to one of my favorite songs, Ignorance by Paramore. Miley support. NOT a Niley!


****Author's note: Ok before everyone goes and says that I hate JB and Selena, please remember that this is a Miley SUPPORT. I have nothing against them personally (well at least not against JB. Selena is another story, but that's not the point), it just fit the story better if I made them bad people********

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I can make my own way  
It's a circle I mean cycle,  
I can't excite you anymore

**Miley Cyprus; teenage drama queen...**

**Miley: Disney's little princess gone bad...**

**Mi Mi Mi, what were you thinking?**

These were the headlines on all the newstands all across America. And for what? So I dress differently, what's the big deal? Everybody changes.

Suddenly, I've been made into the bad guy. But if I'm the bad guy (... girl), who's the good guy?

Selena Goemez, Demi Lavoto, or maybe even, _Nick Grey _and his brothers_._

Probably all of them. It's me against them. 5 to 1. The odds are all against me, like they always seem to be these days. I'm alone _making my own way_.

I didn't choose this life. Sure, I chose stardom over a normal life, but I never chose the _dark_ side of fame. I wanted to get my music out there, I never thought that drama would follow. _But drama Always follows; and it's Always the same._

And none of this matters, because he doesn't notice.

Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

"He should wear a court robe," Mandy said me one day, when she flipped to a channel of _them_ talking.

"Yea, I'm sure it would certainly suit him a lot more than those tight fitting shirts." I noted.

_"So how is your current relationship with Miley?" Ryan asked._

_Looking uncomfortable for a while, Nick quickly gained his composure and said, "We are still very good friends..."_

I just rolled my eyes and said, "I'm surprised my 'replacements' aren't there with them. Aren't they all attached at the hip?"

"Miles don't talk like that, you know very well that Selena doesn't appear on camera." Mandy said, changing the channel.

I laughed, but it wasn't _my _laugh. It was bitter and harsh. Mandy didn't seem to notice though so I said, "It's like this whole thing is a court case. The jury: Demi and Selena; making sure I'll never be free. The mic is, of course, his gavel; with each song, sentencing me lower in the eyes of his fans."

Mandy just frowned not commenting and looking away at the tears that suddenly welled in my eyes. _Couldn't he have just _sentence me to another life?

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault,  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same  
Oh, we're not the same

I just finished a concert and, like always, I was pumped. That feeling didn't last long because I heard a song.

_I never thought I could hate a song, especially one of _their _songs, so much. _But I do.

I can't stand to hear this particular one though, because it symbolizes pain, at least it should, if he felt any at all.

More likely, it's just _pity. _Of all the things he could _say. _Of all the things he could _do. _And of all the things he could feel.

We clearly don't know each other anymore. If he still knew me, he'd know that I hate being pitied most of all.

_We are _not _the same. _Anymore.

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that, the change is good  
It's good, it's good

_"Hey, uhm, Miley, it's me, uhm Demi. Demi Lavoto?" _I was surprised, when I decided to check my voicemail today, I did not expect _her _to be one of the people to know my number. Let alone call me.

_"Uhmmm yea, anyway, you're probably wondering why I called," _

_Well DUH sweetheart. I thought you hated me. _

_"And to tell you the truth so am I." _She chuckled slightly, but then continued, "_The reason is... that I'm really... I have..."_

_Just spit it out ALREADY! _I listened to her sigh and the contempt I felt just melted away._ She's confused. Scared even. _

_"You know what? I'm sorry this was... I'm sorry, just forget that I called." _

_"_You have no more messa-" But I already hung up. I was getting ready to call a girl that I didn't even know. Or like. But for some odd reason, I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

_This is a weird turn of events, but this is change that's_ good.

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you, Sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

I've been waiting at Veg Samosa **(It's an Indian appetizer. Lame. I know, it's just that it was one of the first things I saw on the takeout menu in front of me. ;))** for 20 minutes now and she has still yet to show-

"Hey Miley." A familiar voice, yet unfamiliar at the same time, said to me.

"Demi." I nodded, keeping my voice neutral.

She reached over to hug me, but then seemed to realize she was about to hug _me. _Practically a stranger. So instead, she just looked at the seat across from me, sat down and looked around. Without her noticing, I took in her appearance.

_Pretty. Beautiful even, but it's subtle. She's made jeans, a t-shirt, and converse look good enough to wear down a runway. Even her accessories are good. Her bracelet and necklace look lilke family heir looms. Probably _priceless. _The only thing that don't look right are those oversized sun glasses. _

Noticing me study her, she blushed (as much as she could behind those _sun glasses) _and looked at the menu in front of her. "Nice place. It's so secluded and quiet."

"And dark." I hinted.

She blushed again, but made no move to remove the sun glasses.

The waiter suddenly showed up and asked "What would you two ladies like to drink?"

"Sprite." We both said at the same time. I was surprised, I didn't think we would have anything in common.

"Ok," he said writing it down, "I'll have that out here in a just a few moments."

We just nodded and the tension that I didn't notice in the beginning came back. This time, it was more visible.

She broke the silence first, by saying, "I like the decorations-"

But I cut her off, I wasn't in the mood for small talk right now. I just wanted to know why she called me in the first place. "Demi you and I both know that we are not exactly... friends. So why did you bother calling me?" I didn't mean to sound like too much of a bitch, but I couldn't help it. This was my freakin' _replacement. _

She sighed, knowing that I was right, but seeming to not know the words to start off.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok fine, you don't have to tell me. I didn't want to be hear in the first place." I made a move indicating that I was about to leave.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you, Sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on our way out

"Wait. Please don't go. I didn't know who else to call." She said, finally removing the sun glasses.

I gasped. Her eyes were so red. She looked as if she had been crying for days. "Demi, tell me what happened." It was not a question, it was a command.

And so she told me. She told me how mean the boys had gotten to her for always defending me, this was a surprise to me because I thought she hated me. She also told me that they changed so much from the fun loving guys that she met on the set of Camp Rock. They became air heads, none of them stopping to see if they hurt anybody on their way up to fame, this onforamtion I only know too well. The worst part was how Selena _dumped _her. She dropped her stone cold because she "was not being supportive enough" and "always stealing her spotlight."

Somewhere in the middle of this we had gotten our drinks and ordered our food, so now we were left to just sit there staring at our plates. Me, because I didn't know what to say, and Demi because she already said enough.

I was infuriarted. Nobody should have to go through this pain, the pain of knowing that no matter what you do, you will never be good enough to meet their standards. Therefore, you'll never be good enough to be with them.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, softly.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked. _If you only knew._

"Because all this time I thought that you were a bad guy. That you were one of them. I never gave you the benefit of the doubt and you were actually with them defending me."

"You don't need to be sorry." She smiled slightly. "Anyone who was put in your postition would act in the same, probably even worse."

I smiled hearing this, but I wasn't the one who was just crying a moment ago. "Demi, you don't deserve any of their crap."

"I know." She smiled bitterly.

"I'm being serious. If anyone deserves this, it's them."

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Demi and I became friends. Best friends. Not because of out history with the boys, but because she was a genuinely good person.

Also, from that day on, I made peace with the term letting go and became acquainted with the word _ignorance. _Our secret weapon.

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

Several days later, I had a concert. I had a special announcement for the crowd.

"This is a song for anyone that knows someone who tried to make a mountain out of a mole hill. It's for that one peson that we all know who declared war on us, when we wanted peace. This is for anyone who can't stand the real people we are. And I'm singing this right now, because if I don't, I'm not sure if I'll make this." I said to the arena full of 50,000 of my screaming fans.

I smirked and began to sing, happy to get all these bad feelings off my chest.

The same tricks, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

"Miles, did you see Nick on the Today show?" Demi asked me on the phone one night.

"Uhmmm no. Demi, I thought that we agreed to put them behind us. Remember my concert last week? You were there." I said, ignoring the curiosity that was bubbling up inside me.

"Miley! I know! It's just that Taylor saw them on there and she called me and she told me to tell you to watch it."

"No. And why couldn't have Taylor said this herself? Did you watch it yet?" I said getting irritated.

"Because she knew you would bite her head off. Now go be a good girl and just do it! And of course not, that's why I called you. So we can watch it together."

I sighed, I had no other choice. My curiosity and Demi got the best of me.

_"And we're back with Nick Grey," The smiling host said. "Now Nick you told the audience before the break that you wanted to reconnect with Miley. Are you sure about that?"_

_Nick smiled and said "Absolutely, she's one of me best friends and I would love to work with her aga-"_

"Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"I turned the T.V. off."

"Me too."

You see, what the audience probably didn't notice was that Nick's smile was _fake. His old tricks won't fool me this time. _

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault,  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same  
Oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that, the change it good  
It's good, it's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you, Sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, Sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you, Sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, Sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

*****wow. That was awful! I'll admit it to myself, but by the time I realized this, I already wrote it. So I figured, I'd go on and post it. Like it... or not :/ Review or PM me if you have question, comments, or if you just want to correct my grammar.****


End file.
